Interruption
by Little-Pandemonium
Summary: Ninestein and Mary share a moment.


**My first Terrahawks fic! Been watching the series and it's so good. I can't get enough of the Tiger/Mary ship tease so this little thing happened!**

**Also wanted to practice portraying the other characters because I honestly can't get enough of them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The evening sky looked beautiful. Stars were shining and the moon was lit up like a beacon, shining down on the forest below. It wasn't often that Mary took the time to admire sights like these, since she was always busy filing reports or off defending Earth against the threat of Zelda, so today felt special.

The quiet hum of music throbbed against the glass doors separating Kate's lounge from the balcony she was standing. The musician had invited a few of her close friends around her apartment for a small get together to celebrate the release of a new album, including some of the zeroids. Unable to attend had been Hiro and 101, who remained on Spacehawk as the first line of defence in case a ZEAF entered unauthorized airspace.

She sighed contently, taking in the peace of her surroundings. It was a nice change from explosions left and right.

Mary heard the doors slide open and then shut behind her, immediately feeling the hairs on her neck prickle up.

"Out here to escape the menace known as Stew Dapples?"

She couldn't help but smile at his comment, turning to face her dear friend. "He's harmless enough, Tiger."

Ninestein rolled his eyes, joining her against the railing. "He's nothing but an annoyance. I'm worried he'll figure out who we really are and that's something I'd hate to live with."

"I highly doubt that, Tiger. He was more interested in finding out what make of 'toy' the zeroids are and where to buy them!" Mary giggled. "Besides, if he does find out, we can always wipe his memory again."

Ninestein grunted, "I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right." she smiled.

"That you are..." Ninestein felt himself smiling.

She cleared her throat, "So, what are the others up to?"

"Just listening to Kate's new record. Hawkeye raided the buffet table and stole the last of the crab claws so I sentenced him to one evening in the detention cell when we get back to the White House."

"Tiger! You didn't!"

Tiger let out a small chuckle, "Believe me, I was close to it."

Mary pushed him playfully, "You're too hard on him, Tiger! Would you've sentenced me to detention for stealing the last of your crab claws, hm?" she turned to face him.

Ninestein rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You know what, Mary?"

"What?"

"I would."

"Tiger!" she giggled, pushing him again. He laughed and caught her arms. Mary tried pulling away but found herself trapped in his embrace. Her gaze met his own and she felt her cheeks beginning to heat up.

"You really are one of a kind, Mary." Ninestein spoke softly. "Better than being nine of a kind, anyway."

Feeling herself lost for words, she just smiled, allowing him to pull her into a gentle embrace. The two stood like that for a while, watching the starry night sky together as she leant her head on his shoulder, hoping that one day she'd have the confidence to tell the Doctor how she really felt about him.

At the sound of the door sliding open, the two instinctively pulled away from one another. The sounds of Kate's Electra City filled the air as Hawkeye stood in the doorway, looking slightly guilty for interrupting the couple. "Pardon the intrusion, Tiger, Mary. I was just wondering if either of you wanted some cake? Kate's about to cut it."

"We'll be right in, Hawkeye." Ninestein sighed.

Hawkeye nodded with a grin and slipped back inside the apartment. Ninestein cleared his throat and offered his hand to Mary. "Shall we?"

"Of course!" she took his hand and allowed herself to be led back inside by him.

The two crossed the lounge and sat on the sofa next to Stew, who was deep in conversation with Zero and 55. Kate was across the room in the kitchenette, cutting a slice of cake for Hawkeye who was excitedly standing by. After receiving his cake, the blonde man trotted over to the sofa and slid next to Stew, who was still in awe over the talking robots.

"They're like, fansational, dude! I can't believe that like, you know, they're actually programmed to talk! How incredible is that? I mean, like, I asked Zero if he understood what I was saying, right? But then, get this - he actually replied, right? To little old me! These Japanese toys are far out, man! I totally want one!" he chortled.

Hawkeye smirked, "That's just what they do, Stew."

"I told him that I liked his here um hair colours, sir!" Zero beeped, "I didn't realize that humans had the ability to change their natural hair colour!"

"Blue and red, that's what he said!" 55 agreed.

"Yeah, some humans do. It's called hair dye. One time I dyed mine black just to get attention from my father. Boy was he unhappy." Hawkeye reminisced, thinking of his strained relationship.

Kate walked over with three plates for Stew, Mary and Tiger. She then went back to fetch her own plate before sinking into the sofa next to 55 and Dix-Huit. "Hope everyone likes the cake. 55 and I prepared it earlier."

"Your toy robot helped make the cake? Far out, man, that's totally incredible!"

Mary could feel Tiger twitching beside her, obviously still unhappy that Stew was even here. She knew the young man got on his nerves but she happened to like her fellow Brit.

After the group finished eating, Kate stood up. "Time to play some more music, me thinks. Did you bring your sax, Stew? I'm thinking Silver Blue Roller."

Stew leapt to his feet, "That sounds amazing, Miss Kestrel!" he enthused, "But I left my saxaphone downstairs somewhere. Is it alright if I nip down and get it?"

"Don't you worry, Stew, I'll go and get it for you." Ninestein stood up, much to the surprise of Hawkeye and Kate, but not to Mary. She knew her friend would do anything to get away from Stew, if only for a brief moment.

"Oh, really? That's radical, Mr... uh... I'm sorry, you didn't tell me your full name, did you?"

"No." Ninestein swiftly replied, purposely not elaborating.

"Oh, well, um, thanks so much anyway, man, I really appreciate it, y'know?" Stew nodded enthustiastically and bowed his head.

"Don't mention it." Ninestein said, making his way to the elevator. "Coming, Mary?"

Mary grinned, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." She crossed the room and joined him at the door. The elevator pinged and the two entered.

"May I join you in your search, sir? I fancy a breath of fresh air myself." Zero asked.

"No."

The elevator doors closed, leaving a bemused Zero behind them. Hawkeye and Kate gave each other a knowing look and Dix-Huit started laughing.

Stew blinked, "So, um... do those two like each other or something?"


End file.
